The Ninja of Oz
by Black Shard
Summary: After getting caught in a tornado, Nya finds herself trapped in the Land of Oz where she's pretty much forced to put up with a bunch of craziness just so she can find a way back to Ninjago.
1. Not in Ninjago

**The Ninja of Oz**

 **I'm back! I'm gonna start off the new year by bastardizing an American classic! As par for the course, here's a disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago nor the Wizard of Oz. Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Not in Ninjago

Soft hums filled in the Destiny's Bounty while Nya was organizing the equipment in the training room. The ninjas were just doing whatever they wanted to pass the time in yet another day in Ninjago. There was nothing unusual going on but the ninjas were always prepared in the event some bad guy from seemingly out of nowhere turns up.

"Nya!"

The sister of fire yelped in surprise, putting her song to a halt. She immediately spotted Lloyd at the entrance with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" Nya asked.

"Just walking by. What else?" Lloyd answered, "What were you humming, anyway?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow… It's from the Wizard of Oz. I saw it once when I was very little though I can't say I remember everything…"

"But you remember the song?"

"Yeah… Before Kai and I met Sensei Wu, I kinda shared Dorothy's dream of leaving my home for a place where there wouldn't be any troubles for me… guess I should've been more careful with what I wished for…"

"Tell me about it…"

The green ninja and samurai's interaction was suddenly interrupted by the Bounty rocking back and forth, throwing them off balance.

"What the-!?" Lloyd ran off to investigate, leaving Nya in the training room. At the bridge, the green ninja saw his brothers and uncle trying to divert the ship's direction. Outside the window, he could see a violent storm heading in their direction.

"There's a tornado up ahead and it's approaching the Bounty at an abnormally fast rate!" Zane analyzed the weather-related anomaly.

"Steer the Bounty away from its path!" Sensei Wu commanded his pupils.

The ninjas were rushing to get to the control room but surprise, surprise, Kai was taking forever in the bathroom, making sure not a single spike atop his head wasn't out of place.

"Kai! Get off of your prissy ass and help us!" Nya banged the door to get his attention.

"I can't! Not until I have every strand in place!" The fire ninja complained from the other side, being the annoying egomaniac he is.

"Fine! We'll get out of the storm without you!" The samurai crossed her arms in annoyance, not realizing her vain brother finally finished preening his gel-laden locks. But Kai didn't know that Nya was still standing right by the door and when he swung it open, it hit his sister in the back of her head with such force she fell over in a daze.

Everything around the samurai went black for what felt like a few moments for her. The rocking feeling of the Bounty caught in the tornado was almost comforting until she lost consciousness.

Soon, the agonizing pounding in her cranium was gone but Nya can't remember when. But that wasn't the only thing bothering her. For some reason, everything, including herself, was stuck in a sepia-toned world like a very old movie. It was just like the Wizard of Oz…

"Oh god I'm in a trauma-induced dream, aren't I?" The sister of fire was just plain annoyed by her unusual predicament and quickly planned on getting back at her brother for this. However, the rickety movements of the Destiny's Bounty reminded her of a more urgent matter.

'The storm!'

Nya made a beeline for the bridge but even before she reached the main room, she knew there was something amiss, besides the obvious sepia tones of just about everything around her.

"Guys…? Sensei…?"

There were no signs of the ninjas or anyone else at all as if they were never in the Bounty in the first place. But Nya wasn't completely helpless and immediately took the helm in diverting the vessel from the tornado. For some reason, all the computers and systems were off. She tried to reboot them or even get them to work but they wouldn't activate.

"Come on! Work, dammit!" Nya's patience was running out. Driving the ship manually will only be more difficult, especially in the middle of a tornado but the least she can do in her situation was try.

"Nya?" A familiar voice resonated from the back of the room.

The samurai immediately recognized the voice as her brother's but instead of Kai, a diminutive creature approached her. The little animal's spiky fur pretty much gave away his identity.

"Kai… Is that you…?" Nya gasped in astonishment.

"Duh!" The ninja turned animal huffed, just as annoyed as his sister in this messed up scenario and to rub more salt on the wound, she couldn't help but laugh at his new form.

"Since when did you become a hedgehog!?" Nya barely managed to ask amidst her guffaws.

"I'm a dog!" Her indignant brother corrected her but the way his already spiky fur stood on end only made his outburst all the more hilarious.

"But what I'm more curious about is _why_ you're a dog all of a sudden." The sister of fire asked again after regaining her composure.

"Since we are the poster guys for the next season, we might as well be the first ones to show up in this messed up dream of yours." The ninja turned dog shrugged… that is if dogs _can_ shrug.

"How do you know all this stuff!?"

"Why else would we be stuck in your dream? The show's been going down the drain lately and this is a perfect excuse to get away from all the wangst and tropes."

"As if this nightmare can't get any weirder…" Nya groaned, "Just help me control the ship."

"Can't do that," Kai retorted, already taking advantage of his new form, "I'm just a dog."

Nya growled to herself, feeling even more tempted than before to kick her own brother.

'As if things couldn't get any worse…'

…And then she pretty much jinxes herself. Seriously, people really need to stop saying that.

The fierce gales outside started to die down but it also caused the Destiny's Bounty to fall from the sky at a rapid rate. Nya clutched Kai and grabbed onto the ship's wheel as the deactivated vessel plummeted from the monotonous sky until it finally landed with an unceremonious thud but also felt like it landed on something else.

Nya cautiously left the bridge and was almost blinded by the sudden colors of rainbows, glitter, and unicorns- wait. Wrong world. The Destiny's Bounty stood in the middle of what looked like a little village and running through it was a yellow brick road. The landscape looked nothing like anywhere else in Ninjago and the samurai realized this wasn't Ninjago. This was the Land of Oz.

"Kai…?" Nya alerted her brother of their situation.

"What?" The little brown dog stared at her.

"We're definitely not in Ninjago anymore."

* * *

 **I know. It doesn't seem like much but hey, this is a parody. Nothing's meant to be taken seriously here but the so-called plot will pick up after this. In the meantime, review!**


	2. The Nightmare Begins

**The Ninja of Oz**

 **Okay! Here's the next chapter of my biggest travesty yet! A couple of characters will make an appearance & Nya will begin her torturous journey to get back home! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Nightmare Begins

After waiting forever for the authoress to get off her lazy ass and continue destroying Ninjago and the Wizard of Oz, Kai and Nya finally started exploring their surroundings. The village was full of houses that would be too big for a normal person and an unnaturally blue pond stood in the middle of the village surrounded by plants that looked suspiciously artificial like they were stuck in a 30's movie set.

"Kai, I have a strange feeling this is going to be the beginning of something terrible." Nya said.

"No shit, Sherlock." The spiky-furred dog rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a big sparkly bubble floated down towards the siblings but after going through more than enough contrived plot twists to make the creators of Frozen jealous, they just decided to just go with it. As the bubble got closer they could see the silhouette of a person inside it but it was clear that person was an idiot because they pretty much risked themselves to be stuck in a prison they could very well be trapped in forever.

Nya popped the bubble but the person inside ended up falling flat on their face.

"A-are you alright…?" Nya helped the figure and then immediately recognized them.

"Pixal…!?" The samurai was taken aback by the presence of the female nindroid.

"The one and only." Pixal responded as she got up on her feet. Instead of her usual one-sleeved garment, she wore a big poofy gown that was still purple along with a crown.

"What are you doing here!? And why are you wearing that ugly dress!?" Nya asked.

"That is of little importance. Besides, don't bother asking because this is all just a dream." Pixal answered while dusting herself off.

"Making a cameo in my dream is one thing but that doesn't mean you can just walk right in and make things even more confusing."

"No. I came here to tell you that you've saved this village and its inhabitants."

"What? How?"

"Take a look for yourself." Pixal pointed back at the remains of the Bounty.

Nya inspected the inactive ship and her heart stopped when she saw a giant pair of feet poking out from the bottom of the vessel. No wonder the landing didn't feel right.

"Is that… Dogshank…?" Nya recognized the large feet of the monstrous woman but also noticed the sparkling red footwear covering what was exposed of her remains.

"Yes. She also happened to be a witch who terrorized the inhabitants of this village. That is until your ship landed on her." Pixal explained the unnecessary backstory about today's guest star.

"Yet I have this strange feeling it would've been someone else…"

"Yeah. It was going to be Garmadon but if it was, the fangirls will be all over your ass."

"But is Dogshank… dead…?"

"That's such a dumb question to ask. Of course she's dead." The silver-haired nindroid said.

"Dear god, we're murderers." Nya deadpanned.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kai glared at his sister.

"You were with me when the Bounty crushed her. Don't try to act all innocent." The still-human samurai argued back.

"By the way, the people of this village want to thank you for freeing them," Pixal started, "You can come out now. The wicked witch is no more."

One by one, the inhabitants of the village came out of their hiding places and once again, poor Nya was exasperated by the cameos. A mob of mindroids gathered before the samurai before bowing down to her, all making the same beeping noises simultaneously as if worshipping her.

"I don't know if I should be happy or creeped out." Nya stared at the fanatic robots.

Before Pixal can answer, a green puff of smoke emerged in the middle of the village, forcing the mindroids to run for cover. Once the fog cleared Morro emerged dressed in his usual garb save for a witch hat to add to his apparel, giving away his role in Nya's nightmare.

"Nya, I have to take a piss." Kai quipped at the worst time possible.

"Not now!" Nya hissed, tightening her hold on him.

"What do you want, Morro?" Pixal asked while keeping the siblings behind her.

"Now I'm the most powerful witch of Oz! With Dogshank gone, I can take the ruby slippers and then I'll finally take over the world!" The delusional ghost bragged.

"I thought there were no more witches." Nya whispered to Pixal.

"No. Dogshank was just a witch. Morro is the MAN-witch." The android corrected her.

"Who are you calling manwich?" The designated villain retorted as… well… a literal manwich.

After that obligatory big-lipped alligator moment, a now-human Morro inspected the Destiny's Bounty and Dogshank's feet and noticed something amiss.

"The ruby slippers! What did you do to them!?" The green-skinned man accused Pixal.

"You mean these?" The female android pointed towards Nya's feet and much to her shock, the iconic footwear were on her feet with no explanation whatsoever.

"Gah! It's sweaty!" The samurai grimaced over her new shoes, which changed before her eyes to become more petite slippers that fit her and (fortunately) wasn't sweaty anymore.

"Give them to me!" Morro demanded like the brat he really is.

"Nope," Pixal started, "The slippers are now Nya's and there's no way you can get them."

The green ghost was as pissy as usual but he had a plan to get those slippers…

"This isn't over yet! I _will_ get those slippers if it's the last thing I do. I'll get you yet, my pretty!" Morro cackled before disappearing in another puff of green smoke. The mindroids soon got out of their hiding places and resumed their creepy worshipping which didn't make it any better.

"As if we already didn't have enough to worry about." Kai muttered.

"Damn. First I'm stuck in a nightmare and now I have an emo ghost after me. How the hell am I gonna get out of this mess!?" Nya complained.

"You must follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City where the Ninja of Oz lives. Only he can help you get back to Ninjago." Pixal replied, being the answer to the questions no one asks.

"Why the hell do I have to go all the way to a faraway city just to get home!? You're a witch so why don't YOU do it!?" Nya pointed out the nindroid's utter hypocrisy.

"Sorry but no can do. The Ninja of Oz's powers are even greater than mine. I can only give you a run-down and that's pretty much it for me."

"Some help you are!"

"Don't blame me. This is how the original story goes and I don't get to do much," Pixal retorted, "Not that I ever get to do a whole lot in the show either…" She grumbled under her breath.

"But I don't want to be stuck in my own coma fantasy forever! I need to get out!"

"You either go see the Ninja of Oz or stay here for the rest of your life. You're choice."

Nya hated to admit it but Pixal got her. She could be stuck in a coma in the real world for all she knows and there's no way out of here unless she does go see the ninja for herself.

"Fine!" Nya threw her hands up in frustration, "But I'm only doing this so I can get out of here!"

"Before you go, you must remember to keep the ruby slippers on at all times."

"But won't that only make Morro go after me?"

"Hey, I'm not the one making rules here. Besides, my time is up. Farewell." And just as quickly as she came, Pixal concealed herself in her magical bubble and flew off.

Everything that just transpired only made things even more confusing for our reluctant heroine yet there was no other option than to follow Pixal's advice.

"Come on, Kai. Looks like we're off to see the ninja…" Nya beckoned her canine brother to join her on her path down the yellow brick road.

"The Wonderful Ninja of Oz!" The hotheaded dog chimed in.

"Kai! Don't give the mindroids any ideas!"

Too late. The little robots paraded behind their savior, singing the famous tune with their R2-D2 speak, only adding further to the female samurai's aggravation.

"Ugh! When will this nightmare end!?" Nya covered her ears and ran as far away from the noisy androids as possible with Kai following her.

As much as the samurai hated to admit it, the nightmare has only just begun…

* * *

 **And so, Nya sets off to see the Wonderful Ninja of Oz!**

 **Also, it's obvious that I changed my username.**

 **The thing is, many changes happened over the year & I even had some changes in my life so I decided to also change my username. I'm sorry if any of you get confused but in the end, I'm still the same ol' Toon Friend. Anyway, review & perhaps we'll see the other ninjas in the next chapter!**


	3. With Friends Like These

**The Ninja of Oz**

 **Holy crap! I can't believe it's already February & this story now has 3 chapters! We're finally gonna meet the ninjas' Oz counterparts & even more shit ensues for poor Nya so sit back & enjoy her torment!**

* * *

Chapter 3: With Friends Like These

Nya and Kai continued their path down the yellow brick road to see the Ninja of Oz- wait. That's what they've been doing the whole time. No one wants to see them do nothing but walk, right? Now, they found themselves at a crossroad in the middle of a corn field.

"So which way do we go?" Kai asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Just because I'm the main character doesn't mean I have to know everything!" Nya scoffed.

"The one on the right will take you to the Emerald City but of course, people go both ways." A third voice chimed in, startling the siblings.

"Who said that?" Nya jumped from the interruption.

Kai suddenly started barking towards the corn field where there was nothing but a scarecrow. It looked like a simple effigy but Nya quickly recognized it.

"Jay!? You're in my dream too!?" The samurai was bewildered by her boyfriend's debut.

"The one and only." The lightning wielder tipped his pointed hat to her.

"Hey, at least you have your main squeeze here so it'll make things easier for you." Kai teased.

"Shut it!" Nya gripped the fire wielder's muzzle to keep him from annoying her any further.

"By the way, what brings you here?" Jay tried sparking a conversation with her.

"I was forced to come here. I have to find the Ninja of Oz so I can get back to Ninjago."

"Why?"

Nya pinched the bridge of her nose, not wanting a noisy boyfriend to add to her frustration.

"As far as I'm told, he's the only person who can take me home."

"So… that means he can grant wishes?"

"He's a ninja, not a genie. Besides, what makes you think this Ninja of Oz can grant wishes?"

"Well, there's something I really want. I can explain if you help me down from here."

"You're the ninja of lightning. You can do it yourself."

"In the real world, yeah. But here, I'm all straw, no muscle."

"Goddammit." Nya scowled while approaching the pole on which Jay was perched on. Being a scarecrow, he was much lighter and it wasn't much of a problem to get him onto solid ground.

"I got you down. Now tell me what you want." Nya started.

"It probably sounds stupid but… I would really like a brain. I see people come and go, thinking up new ideas and finding ways to solve problems. I could do much more than scaring off crows if I only had a brain." Jay answered.

"For someone who doesn't have a brain, you sure talk a lot."

"Perhaps they do…"

"You don't say…" Kai rolled his eyes.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Jay stared down at the ninja turned mutt.

"You wouldn't understand. As you said, you're brainless."

"If you think you're so smart, then what's a million plus a _billion_?"

"A billion and a million." The ninja dog answered flatly right afterwards.

Jay stood there speechless for a moment before realizing Kai was right.

"You win this round you mutant rat." The scarecrow glared at the little dog.

"Enough," Nya sighed, "Kai, let's keep going."

"Wait! Can I come with you? I still want a brain!" Jay begged.

"Don't say it like that. You sound like a zombie."

"But still, let me come with you! I won't bother you because without a brain, I can't think up of any bad ideas!"

"Guess nothing's gonna stop you from following me, huh?"

"Nope."

"Fine. But only because you forced me to." Nya resumed her journey, now accompanied by her scarecrow boyfriend.

* * *

The trio walked for some time until they entered a forest where things pick up again. At least it will divert their attention away from the brainless Jay's constant yapping.

"And that kids, is why the sky is blue." Jay just finished his rambling though Kai and Nay already suffered intense migraines.

"Jay… that's enough…" Nya moaned.

"What's that?" Kai spotted a silhouette hidden amongst the trees.

Jay and Nya followed him and can see one of their comrades except his body was made entirely out of tin.

"Zane!? You're here too!?" Nya also recognized her nindroid comrade in his Oz counterpart.

"I was always here. In fact, I've been trapped here ever since I rusted from the rain a year ago." The humanoid answered, still standing in the same position he had for a long time.

"Is there any way we can help?" Jay offered.

"The oil can on that stump. I need you to pour it into my joints so I can move."

Nya and Jay found the container and poured its contents onto Zane's body. With several creaks, the humanoid eventually regained his mobility.

"Thank you," He sighed, "It's such a relief to finally move again."

"I guess you being the Tin Man kinda makes sense…" Nya said.

"Excuse me?"

"Of course you'd be the Tin Man! We all saw it coming from a mile away! You're perfect for the role, from the metal body to being the only ninja who can cry and still look cute!" Jay added.

"Cute?"

"At least you can go on with your normal life, whatever that is." Kai chimed in.

"I guess my life has been content… except for one thing…"

"Oh no…" Nya knew what was coming…

"I have no heart," Zane banged his chest, creating a hollow echo, "I can't feel any emotions like happiness, sadness, or even anger. I can't even feel love…"

"You know, Nya and I are on our way to see the Ninja of Oz so he can give us what we want. If you come with us, maybe he'll give you a heart." Jay explained.

"Jay, what are you doing!?" Nya hissed.

"We can't just leave him here. He's a main character." The ninja turned scarecrow whispered.

"I don't know if he can give me a heart but if you really wish to see him, perhaps I can come and offer a bit of assistance. I may not have a heart but I won't turn down anyone in need." The tin nindroid accepted the offer, much to the samurai's dismay.

"Do you have any idea how frustrating it is having you guys tag along!?"

"But the more the merrier, right?"

Nya was beyond pissed but she wanted to get out of here more than she wanted to vent at her traveling companions. She also had Kai to 'thank' once she wakes up.

"Come on, guys. Let's get this over with." The samurai grabbed Jay and Zane and continued her journey down the yellow brick road…

* * *

The small group headed deeper into the woods and Nya hoped there would be no more ninjas getting in the way but alas, whoever's in charge of the plot is a sick bitch. A figure hidden in the shadows growled and lunged at the group and just like she had with Jay and Zane, Nya quickly recognized the assailant.

Other than a lion tail, ears, and ragged clothing, Cole didn't look much different than he always did back in Ninjago where the characters really belong.

"Cole!? YOU'RE the Cowardly Lion!? This just makes my day!" Kai immediately guffawed at the strong ninja's role in his sister's coma fantasy.

"What!? Why the hell am I a coward!? I'm only the cowardly lion because the damn authoress ran out of good roles!" The earth ninja complained.

"Oh shut up, Cole! Every time a dragon or ghost shows up, you scream and run away!" Nya said in an exasperated tone, frustrated by all the crazy shit that's happened to her since January.

"Okay, fine! So I'm not some paradigm of courage! What else do you want!?"

"Perhaps the Ninja of Oz in the Emerald City may grant you courage." Zane suggested.

"Zane, no!" Nya tried to stop the robot but it was too late.

"No thanks," Cole declined, much to Nya's relief, "Courage or no courage, I'm fine where I am."

"But maybe there's something else you want." The nindroid continued.

"Like cake!" Jay added.

"Cake?" The earth ninja perked up just by hearing that magic word.

"It doesn't look like there's any cake here and it's likely the Emerald City has some. Since you've been reduced to nothing but a dumb foodie in the show, then that's pretty much the only thing you really want." The scarecrow ninja reasoned with the canon's least relevant ninja.

"Then count me in!" Cole eagerly joined the group.

"You said you wouldn't cause any trouble!" Nya yelled at Jay for doing the exact opposite.

"Hey, it wasn't me! It was like some evil outside force is controlling what I say and do." The blue ninja replied in self-defense.

"With all of us here, I assume we're finally ready to see the Ninja of Oz." Zane said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cole exclaimed.

"We're off to see the Ninja, the Wonderful Ninja of Oz!" Jay, Zane, and Cole sang while skipping down the yellow brick road and literally dragging Nya with Kai trotting behind.

"Seriously, you guys…" Our poor victim, I mean heroine, groaned.

It'll be a miracle if she wakes up without any brain tumors…

* * *

 **I really had fun writing this chapter & I hope you liked it too. I'm currently working on a Valentine special so it'll be some time before the next update. So for now, let's leave Nya at the mercy of the ninjas & please review!**


	4. Deus ex Machina

**The Ninja of Oz**

 **I'm back with another update. I can't say I'm not disappointed that I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter but hey, we all have our own lives. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Deus ex Machina

"Are we there yet? It feels like we've been walking for weeks!" Kai complained.

"That's because we have." Nya grumbled in annoyance.

"I don't get it. Why do we only get to do stuff relevant to the plot and that only happens every once in a few weeks?" Cole pondered.

"I know, right?" Jay added, "It's like that evil outside force I mentioned earlier. It's like someone just keeps procrastinating in their work they make just to fulfill their own messed up fantasies."

"I've heard of those people before," Zane said, "I recall them being known as fanfic writers."

"So this is all just the imagination of some loser glued to a computer?" The earth ninja asked.

"Perhaps." The disgruntled samurai replied, too annoyed to think of a feasible answer.

"By the way, why am I censored?" The tin nindroid pointed at his groin, which was covered by a black bar like the ones on TV.

"Technically, you _are_ naked. I wonder how the original movie and books got away with it." The scarecrow ninja tried to come up with a good reason but couldn't since he's brainless.

"Never mind that," Nya brushed them off, "We've been walking forever and we'll be stuck here unless the authoress or whatever comes up with any bright ideas…"

"Are we there yet?" Kai asked.

"NO!" Everyone else answered at once, not wanting to deal with an already annoying dog being even more grating on their nerves.

"Come on! You know hard it is to get any attention as a dog!?" The fire ninja complained but of course, was ignored by everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile in the western parts of Oz…

"Looks like that bitch now has company…" Morro stared at Nya and her travel buddies through his crystal ball, looking like a creepy stalker.

The man-witch wasn't through with her and he had another plan to stop her. Of course, being a witch, he knew several spells. Searching through his collection of tomes, he found a spell that'll prevent Nya from reaching the Emerald City and the Ruby Slippers will be easy picking. He knew they'll soon reach the poppy fields not far from their destination and it will be the perfect place to cast his spell and stop them from meeting the Ninja of Oz.

"Once they fall under my spell, they'll never reach the Ninja of Oz and the ruby slippers will be mine! All mine!" Morro cackled again as he cursed the flowers the group will soon approach…

* * *

After finally leaving the forest, the ragtag group of ninjas approached a field full of poppies and in the distance, they can see the sparkling towers of the Emerald City.

"It's the Emerald City! Finally! Now I can get away from you guys!" Nya ran straight ahead.

"Nya! Wait up!" Kai followed after her with the others not far behind.

The ninjas followed Nya but noticed that in the middle of the poppy field, she started to lag and caught up with her sooner than they thought. This may not bode well for their journey…

"I… I can't run anymore… I'm so tired…" Nya moaned.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked in concern.

"I don't know… All of a sudden, I just want to rest…" The samurai laid down amidst the poppies, alarming her travel buddies.

"You can't rest now! We're almost there!" Cole pointed at the Emerald City in the distance.

"Where… where's Kai…?" The samurai noticed her brother was missing, not knowing he already fell under Morro's curse and fell asleep behind the group.

"Nya! You can't fall asleep now! This isn't a Leonardo DiCaprio movie!" Jay tried to pull her up but she had already fallen asleep. But how Nya can fall asleep when she's already in a dream is confusing, yes, but if you really want answers, go watch Inception. The authoress can wait.

Anyway, Jay tried to carry Nya but because he's made of straw in this world, he could barely lift her on her back.

"A little help here?" He begged the others for help.

"Looks like we have to carry her but at least we have Cole to help us out." Zane started.

…

"…Cole…?"

Much to Jay and Zane's dismay, Cole was also caught under whatever it was that made Nya and Kai fall asleep and was also sleeping in the poppy field. Being inorganic beings in this world, Jay and Zane weren't affected by whatever made their comrades victims of the inception meme.

"What the hell is going on!?" Jay yelled to the skies.

"We'll never make it!" Zane started to cry, if he wasn't already cute enough.

"Kawaii!" Jay gushed over his weeping comrade and how cute he looked doing it.

"Please don't say it like that. No one likes a weeaboo." The tin nindroid said in between sobs.

"Awww, but look! Even your tears are sparkly!" The scarecrow pointed at his tear-stained face and how it sparkled like a bad vampire knockoff.

"No," Zane sniffled, "It's actually mercury. It's really painful."

"Then why are you still crying?"

"I can't help it." The humanoid continued sobbing.

"Who cares? Help me wake them up!" Jay struggled to awaken Nya on his own but the android kept crying until he was rusted solid by his own sparkly tears.

Luckily, help was on the way as snow started to fall from nowhere.

"Snow…?" The scarecrow observed the sudden weather change.

The snow soon broke Morro's curse and one at a time, the victims regained consciousness.

"What… what happened…?" Nya groaned as she awoke.

"You're awake! Thank god for deus ex machinas!" Jay sighed in relief.

"H-how did I…?" The samurai was still groggy.

"What time is it? Do I get my cake now?" Cole asked in a daze as he woke up too.

"The snow!" Jay answered, "It must be Pixal or some other benevolent plot device!"

"This isn't snow! It's asbestos!" Kai sniffed the 'snow' once he rejoined the group.

"By the way, where's Zane?" Nya looked around for her last companion.

"Shit! He's rusted again!" Jay pointed at the nindroid, who was frozen solid from his tears.

"Get the oil can! Quick!" The others worked to get their friend mobile again.

* * *

Morro, who watched the whole thing in his crystal ball, fumed.

"Damn! Why is it I never get what I want!?" The man-witch bitched around as usual.

The Serpentine who are his slaves in this story, can do nothing but put up with their emo boss' ranting and whining. They knew by now that something always happens that lets the ninjas win no matter what. It's gotta be the deus ex machinas.

Now back to our gang of ragtag heroes…

"Let's get out of here. The Ninja of Oz is in the Emerald City and he'll finally get this over with." Nya led the small party out of the poppy fields and towards the Emerald City where her dream come true will finally end.

* * *

 **Looks like the gang will finally meet the eponymous Ninja of Oz.**

 **As usual, reviews are highly appreciated.**


	5. The Great & Powerful

**The Ninja of Oz**

 **This is the moment we've all been waiting for! Nya & company will finally meet the Ninja of Oz & become one step closer to having their wishes come true! But as always, there's a catch so read on to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Great & Powerful

Last time, we saw Nya and the crew escape from Morro's clutches thanks to asbestos. Now, our favorite group of ninjas stood before the doors leading to the Emerald City where their dreams will finally come true.

Cole, with his immense strength, knocked on the door so loud the gang were sure it'll get them plenty of attention.

"Who goes there!?" A familiar voice exclaimed from the other side of the door.

"We've come to see the Ninja of Oz!" The ninjas answered.

"Just a moment…"

Nya rolled her eyes at the sight of Dareth peeking through the hole.

"Didn't you see that sign!?" Dareth pointed at the plaque next to the doors saying 'Please ring the bell'.

"Since when was that sign there?" Zane noticed the sudden plot device.

"Use the bell if you want to go inside the Emerald City!" Dareth reminded the confused ninjas before slamming the hole shut.

"But we're already here!" Jay begged but the brown ninja refused to answer.

"Are you serious?" Nya asked in annoyance.

"Might as well…" Jay shrugged and rang the bell and Dareth popped out again.

"How may I help you?" The brown ninja greeted them as if his previous conversation with the ninjas never happened.

"Let us in! We want to see the Ninja of Oz!"

"No can do!"

"What!? Why not!?"

"No one's ever seen the Ninja of Oz and that's the way it's always been!"

"But Pixal told me I have to go see the Ninja and I have the ruby slippers too! Isn't that enough proof to let us in and get the plot going!?" The samurai begged.

"Sorry, but it's the Ninja of Oz's policy." The brown ninja shrugged.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Nya grabbed the collar of Dareth's shirt and pulled him close enough so he can see the wrath burning in her eyes.

"Listen here you little bastard, I've been through a ton of shit just to get here and you better let us in or I'll dump you in the Dark Island with no one but General freakin' Kozu, you hear me!?"

"O-o-okay! I'll let you in! Just let go! P-please!" The brown ninja was terrified by the samurai's fury and wasted no time granting her request.

Dareth fearfully opened the doors to grant the ninjas entrance to the Emerald City. Crowds of people went about, some welcoming and acknowledging them as they wandered the streets.

"All we need to do is find where the Ninja of Oz lives." Kai said.

"Judging by how important he is, if I had a brain, I'd guess he would live in that big building right in the center of the city." Jay pointed at the palace-like structure in the distance.

A horse's neigh coming from behind alarmed the group of the cabby behind them.

"Out of my way!" The driver shooed them off.

"Ronin? Is that you?" Kai recognized the man driving the vehicle.

"Of course. I also found a way to make a fortune by being the only cabby driver in the Emerald City. Plus, the color-changing horse manages to attract a lot of attention so it makes it a whole lot easier." The thrifty man explained his role in Nya's dream.

"Can you take us to the Ninja of Oz?"

"Sure…" Ronin started, "But it'll cost ya."

"Come on Ronin, not now." Nya groaned

"No money, no go."

"But how are we going to get to the Ninja of Oz!? We don't even have money!" Cole exclaimed.

"Then walk." Ronin tersely dismissed them before driving off with the color-changing horse.

"Aw man, I really wanted to see that horse change colors." Jay whined.

"We already did." Zane retorted.

"Come on, guys," Nya led the group towards the center of the city, "Who needs him? It's faster to just walk than to keep begging."

"Fine…"

The group trudged all the way through the Emerald City until they stood before the entrance of the Ninja of Oz's residence which was guarded by none other than Karloff.

"Who goes there?" The heavily armored guard blocked the ninjas' path.

"Do we have to keep repeating ourselves?" Even Cole grew tired of having to tell everyone they meet that they want to see the Ninja of Oz.

"We would like to seek an audience with the wonderful Ninja of Oz." Zane tried to persuade the Slavic bodyguard to allow them entry to the ninja's abode.

"Karloff go and convince Ninja of Oz to see you." The burly Russian left to consult the Ninja.

"Finally! Now I can get the hell out of here!" Nya sighed in relief.

"And I'll finally have a brain!"

"And a heart!"

"And cake!"

Alas, just when the ninjas had their hopes up, they come crashing down once Karloff returned.

"Ninja of Oz says go away!" Karloff dismissed the group.

"But- "

"Ninja of Oz's orders!"

"So I've been through hell and back all for nothing!?" Nya lamented.

"Okay, Zane. Turn on the waterworks." Jay goaded the humanoid into crying again, hoping it'll make the metal wielder take pity on them.

"No. I don't want to rust again." The tin nindroid refused.

"I don't want to be stuck here forever!" Nya cried and broke down.

"Nya, are you crying?" Kai observed his sister.

"No, I just have something in my eye- OF COURSE I'M CRYING! I'M STUCK IN THIS NIGHTMARE FOREVER AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Me!? What did _I_ do!?"

"You're the one who knocked me out and got us stuck in this mess!"

"Oz isn't a terrible place. Perhaps you'll grow accustomed." Zane tried consoling her.

"After all I've been through!? No way I'm gonna stay here!"

"Don't cry! Maybe there's another way for you to get home!" Cole added.

"What other way!? I'm stuck in this messed up coma fantasy and I'll never wake up! I'm gonna be stuck in here forever!"

Karloff, being the adorable cinnamon roll he really is, started tearing up seeing Nya so upset.

"Stop! Karloff let you see Ninja of Oz! Just stop crying!" The big guy sobbed too.

"R-really…?" The samurai sniffled.

"Da! Go! Just stop crying!"

"Way to go, Nya." Jay whispered to her once they passed the bodyguard.

"Shush." She hissed before entering the chamber of the Ninja of Oz...

* * *

The hallway seemed to last forever before a booming voice beckoned them.

"Come forward!" The voice commanded.

With plenty of trepidation, the ninjas entered the chamber of the Ninja of Oz. Before them was the image of a large head in black flesh with wrinkles, thick eyebrows, and red eyes.

"Who dares to disturb the Ninja of Oz, the great and powerful?" The head commanded.

The ninjas were intimidated by the strange visage but being the only major character having an actual backbone, Nya was the first to approach.

"Ninja of Oz, I have come here all the way from the village of the mindroids to find a way back to Ninjago. If you're- "

"Silence!" The Ninja dismissed the samurai, "I know why you have all come here! Jay and Zane, you have the audacity to think you'll get a brain and a heart just by asking me to give you what you seek! And Cole, you want something as measly as a piece of cake rather than courage! You are all one big disappointment! You really thought I, the most powerful being in Oz, will give in to such a lowly request!?"

"At least Nya was told to come here," Kai responded, "Besides, you're also the title so you have to be important enough to do something."

"I've had enough of people coming to me to make their dreams come true as if I'm a personal plaything. I'm through with being told what to do."

"…Lloyd, is that you?" Nya grew suspicious of the Ninja of Oz's behavior.

"W-what!? N-n-no!" The once imposing head grew flustered, "What makes you think that?"

"You _are_ the central character to the show _and_ the movie…"

"Fine! I'll give you all what you want then will you stop accusing me!?"

"Yes!"

"I'll give you what you want!"

The ninjas already rejoiced, glad that this shitstorm will finally be over.

"…If you do something for me, first."

The ninjas knew they should've seen this coming…

"Defeat Morro the man-witch and bring me his broomstick as proof!" The Ninja of Oz ordered.

"Morro!? But we thought you're the most powerful being in Oz!" Jay complained.

"That may be but that ghost bastard keeps nagging me to make him all-powerful and I'm tired of dealing with him!"

"And why would I go back to the guy that basically has a vendetta on me!?" Nya added.

"Not my problem."

"So what you're saying is we have to do your dirty work?" Cole asked.

"I SAID GO!"

The frightened ninjas ran for it and leapt through the window, beginning their long and difficult task of getting rid of a green emo brat.

* * *

 **I have nothing to say but as always, reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Green & Mean

**The Ninja of Oz**

 **Okay, things are really picking up on this chapter! We'll see Morro as he FINALLY makes his move & as usual, the ninjas are up to their crazy shenanigans that'll drive Nya insane. So sit back and enjoy their latest misadventures.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Green & Mean

Nya and company trudged through the dusty trail leading to the Haunted Forest where Morro was said to lurk. The trees of the western forests gradually became barren and the winds picked up. The owls' calls didn't make things any less tense for the group and it seemed the sun went down since they arrived and it's been nighttime ever since.

"Do you think we'll be able to defeat Morro and make it through alive?" Jay shook.

"Of course! We're the main characters!" Kai replied.

Zane couldn't help but shiver at the ninja turned dog's answer.

"Shhhh! We have to be very careful!" Nya scolded the ninjas, "I don't want any of you to screw up my chances of going home any further!"

With the samurai leading the way, the ninjas ventured further into the forest, not knowing they were being watched…

* * *

Morro continued to spy on our gang of ragtag misfits through his crystal ball. Now it was just a matter of time before they were close enough within his territory to make an easy heist.

"Now's my chance!" The green-skinned villain sneered, "Minions!"

The Serpentine gathered around Morro, awaiting their next command. It's been ages since they were relevant and this was their time to shine again.

"Do whatever you want with the rest but bring the girl alive and her mangy little dog too!" The man-witch commanded his minions.

"I don't get it. Firsssst, we have armsssss and legsssss and now, we have wingsssss," One of the Serpentine complained, "It'sssss bad enough that whoever desssssigned usssss failed in biology. How much further will we be mutated?"

As if his timing wasn't any more perfect, some of the Serpentine literally howled like monkeys. Under Morro's command, they flew from his chamber to find the ninjas.

"Fly my pretties! Fly!" Morro cackled as they flew towards the haunted forest.

* * *

It was eerily quiet in the haunted forest and the ninjas knew this can't be good…

"Do you hear something?" Cole could've sworn strange howls echoed in the winds.

Soon, Nya and the rest of the gang heard it too. Faint howls grew louder and eerie silhouettes began to reveal themselves amidst the cloudy skies. They recognized the Serpentine but now, they also had wings to add to their mutations and they were after them.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The group ran as far away as possible but the ninjas noticed most of the flying Serpentine were only going after Nya. The samurai hated running from the enemies but in her coma fantasy, she was as helpless as Dareth when… well when is Dareth _not_ helpless?

Anyway, Nya couldn't rely on her fists alone since she was vastly outnumbered. The ninjas too had very little means to defend themselves from the onslaught save for Zane's axe but even the tin nindroid couldn't fight them off forever. He was soon overwhelmed and the snakes grabbed his limbs while carrying him upwards.

"Let go of me!" Zane struggled within the Serpentine's grasp.

The snakes exchanged cruel smirks. After all, they were already quite a distance above ground. They chuckled evilly as they let go of the android, leaving him to fall to his doom.

Jay threw himself in front of his main squeeze to keep the flying Serpentine from taking her but the winged snakes weren't deterred at all and started to torture him. They ripped his arms and legs from his body, tore his torso open, and threw the hay around, rendering him helpless.

Finally cornered, Nya felt clawed hands grab her arms and she was whisked away by the flying Serpentine and can do nothing but scream in terror. Kai barked and growled at the Serpentine carrying his sister away until he was also taken by them.

Once all the Serpentine were gone, Cole finally crept out of his hiding place.

See? He does fit the role of the Cowardly Lion.

"What happened to you guys!?" Cole stared at the wreckage that were Jay and Zane's bodies. Most of the hay that was stuffed in the former's body was everywhere and Zane's whole body was broken into pieces from his fall.

"What do you think!?" Jay snapped.

"I was just asking! No need to bite my head off!"

"You're lucky we're not humans here or this fic will be rated M!"

"Will you please put us back together?" Zane begged the lion stand-in for assistance.

"Geez, you always make me do all the hard work."

"Well you haven't got the chance to do much since Rebooted."

"Keep talking and I won't help you." Cole glared at the disemboweled scarecrow.

"Time is running out," Zane warned him, "You must reassemble us so we can rescue Nya."

"Fine. Just hang on a sec." Cole scooped up some hay and some of Zane's parts and some hay. At least he didn't have to be relegated in the background all the time…

* * *

Nya held onto Kai as she stood before Morro.

"I told you I always get what I want!" Morro gloated before Nya once she was in his lair.

"Just give up, Morro. Whining isn't going to get you anywhere." She responded defiantly.

"We'll see about that!"

Morro went straight for Nya's ruby slippers but once he got close, a bunch of sparks went off as if they came from the shoes themselves, repelling the man-witch.

"I should've known! I can't force those slippers out of you as long as you're alive!" He hissed.

"You know what!? Go ahead and take them! I'm tired of this stupid dream!" Nya went to take off the shoes that only caused her so much misery.

"Hmmm, as tempting as it is to get the slippers now, I'm not letting you get off that easy." The man-witch led Nya into a smaller room in his keep and took out an hourglass.

"What do you want now!?"

"I saved this hourglass for this moment! Don't interrupt me!" Morro yelled before continuing, "I cast a spell on the hourglass in the event that I have you in my grasp. Your life will be measured by the sand in the glass and once it's empty, you'll be dead and the ruby slippers will be mine!" Morro cackled yet again but the samurai wasn't buying it.

"Do you really think I'd just drop dead just like that?"

"Yes!" Morro abruptly answered before slamming the doors, leaving Nya to wallow in despair. But Nya wasn't one to give up so easily. She spotted a crack in the far corner but it was just big enough for Kai in his dog form to go through.

"Kai, it's all up to you now. Crawl through that hole, find the ninjas, and bring them here. I don't want any more screw-ups." She whispered to her brother.

"No, Nya. You're better than this."

"Don't worry about me, I'll find my way out. Just go." She shoved him through the hole.

Kai really didn't want his sister to go through with this plan but she was just as stubborn as him. He had no choice but to crawl his way through the thick walls of Morro's fortress until he found himself out in the open again. Now he just had to find the other guys…

* * *

Cole was exhausted from the hard work of putting his teammates back together but it paid off now that he was finally finished… except…

"You idiot! You only made things worse!" Jay yelled at him.

Jay and Zane's bodies were completely fused together in a mess of limbs, hay, and tin.

"I have to agree. This form will only hinder us." Even Zane didn't appreciate Cole's help.

"Hey, I tried my best and this is what I get!?" The burly ninja complained.

Before the Jay-Zane fusion could respond, Kai finally found them.

"Kai! What happened to Nya!?" Cole asked the spiky-furred dog.

"What happened to Nya? What happened to YOU?" Kai gawked at… 'Zay'…

"Don't ask…"

"Anyway, Nya sent me here to find you! She's still in Morro's lair and we have to get her out!"

"Then why didn't you say so!?"

"I just got here, okay!?"

"But first, we gotta get these guys back to normal…"

The ninjas got to work, having a feeling that it'll all be over soon…

* * *

 **Time just seems to fly really fast. This story is getting close to the end & the movie will end up in theaters before we know it. Until then, review please.**


	7. End of the Line

**The Ninja of Oz**

 **We're getting really close to the end! I can't believe how fast the months went by!**

 **Anyway, we'll see if the ninjas will be successful in rescuing Nya and stop Morro once and for all. Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 7: End of the Line

Ever since the cruel authoress left the ninjas in the haunted forest, Cole and Kai were able to fix Jay and Zane's bodies and now, they were ready to head to Morro's chamber and rescue Nya.

"Kai, do you remember the directions to Morro's lair?" Zane asked once he and Jay were back in their normal bodies.

"This way!" The little dog scampered off in the same direction as he came, making sure the rest of the gang don't lose sight of him. It wasn't too long before they reached Morro's windswept fortress of solitude.

"Geez, even the place gives me the creeps…" Cole shuddered.

"I hate to think of Nya trapped in there. We must get her out." Zane sniffled.

"This is no time to get all emotional!" Jay shushed them.

"Hey! Something's happening!" Kai yipped.

A bunch of stone guards marched before the fortress' entrance, doing that infamous chant and the ninjas noticed the gates opening solely for them.

"Guys, I have an idea." The scarecrow whispered.

"Oh no…" The ninja lion rolled his eyes.

"We don't have time for arguments. Jay, what's your plan?" The tin nindroid asked the lightning wielder before he and Cole can get into their infamous fights.

Jay gathered the others around him and revealed his plans through whispers. Unbeknownst to them, three of the stone guards were eavesdropping on them. The intruders sneaked up on the group and once they got close enough, they pounced on them, their stone bodies quickly taking the ninjas down but they weren't going down without a fight.

The ninjas soon emerged as victors of the scuffle, being… well… ninjas.

Now dressed in the same garb as the stone guards, they saw a second group approach the fort. Jay led out the ninjas until they were at the very end of the group and marched along with the stone guards. Once they were inside, they

"Okay, we're in. Now what?" Cole turned to Jay for answers.

"Kai, do you also remember which room Nya's in?" Zane asked.

"Oh, so NOW I get to be relevant!" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Just tell us where she is!" Jay hissed.

"I didn't get to see much of this place. I don't enough know the directions to her prison."

"Then we'll have to find her ourselves."

But before the ninjas can begin their search, they were spotted. The stone guards spoke in their own language but for the readers' conveniences, their dialogue will be translated.

"Hey, they aren't stone guards! They're bodies aren't stone!" The leader pointed at them.

"Crap!" The ninjas were chased throughout the castle halls by the stone guards, accompanied by cheesy chase music and wacky hijinks a la Scooby Doo.

"Wait, isn't this getting more than a little contrived?" Kai mused before they were cornered.

"This is all too easy." The leader of the stone guards gloated whilst pointing their spears at the motely gang.

The ninjas shook in the corner, awaiting the worst until yet again, plot devices saved them. The stone creatures were suddenly knocked out from some unknown force behind them. As it turns out the ninjas' savior was none other than…

"Nya! How did you get out!?" The ninjas were surprised to see our heroine NOT in distress. She stood triumphantly over the pile of beaten up stone guards, looking none the worse for wear.

"What? You seriously thought I'd just sit back and let you guys do all the work?" She retorted.

"How did you get free!?" Kai asked.

"It's actually a funny story. The thing is, I- "

"How are you still alive!?" Morro howled from the top of the stairs, interrupting Nya and stop her escape from making any sense.

"Just give up Morro! We all know nothing ends well for you!" Cole roared.

"No! I won't let you go so easily! Get them!" The man-witch commanded his minions, chasing the group all over his keep. This time, there were no cliché storms and the ninjas were cornered yet again. This time, Morro was right in front of them, ensuring there will be no escaping him.

"I've been waiting forever for this moment to get rid of you all. I shall enjoy every last minute of it." Morro smirked cruelly at the (again) helpless gang.

Seeing a torch above his enemies, a very sadistic idea grew in Morro's head. Reaching it with his broomstick, he ignited the bristles and aimed it at them, specifically Jay.

"You know what happens with things struck by lightning don't you? Now let's see how YOU like it!" He tilted the broomstick towards the scarecrow's arm and the hay inside immediately burst into flames and he cackled watching his victim burn.

"I'M BURNING! I'M BURNING! HELP!" Jay screamed bloody murder while flailing his fiery arm.

"Jay! Stop moving or you'll make it worse!" Zane tried to calm him down to no avail.

Nya spotted a bucket full of water and immediately grabbed it and threw its contents on Jay's burning appendage, putting out the flames. Morro shrieked as he was behind Jay and was also splashed. He IS a ghost after all and if any of you saw the original movie and season 5, you know what that means.

"Look what you've done you stupid bitch! I'm melting! Melting!" Morro howled in agony as his body began to dissolve, "Oh what a world, what a world! To think a puny girl like you would be the end of me twice! Noooooo…"

The ninjas stared at Morro melting away until all that was left of him were his dark clothes and a murky green puddle.

"See? You should've let me use the bathroom back then." The ninja dog reminded Nya of their first encounter with Morro that could've made things a whole lot easier.

"Kai, this isn't one of _those_ stories." Nya chastised her canine brother.

"You did it… You actually killed the Man-Witch…" One of the stone guards gasped.

"Y-y-you're not going be mad a-are you…?" Cole gulped, fearing they'll want revenge.

"Hail Nya! The Man-Witch is dead!" The stone guards and winged Serpentine bowed before the samurai, relieved that their tyrannical boss is gone for good.

"The broomstick! Will you let us have it?" Nya asked, remembering the reason she even came here in the first place.

"Yeah!" The guards handed it over without a fight, much to the ninjas' relief.

"I don't know but I think we came off a little too easy," Jay started, "I thought we would have to go through some other crazy stuff like actually having to fight the- "

"Enough! Let's go!" The other ninjas ran off, taking him with them before Jay's ramblings could get them in trouble and make the story last much longer than it should.

* * *

 **That guy just never shuts up, does he?**

 **So now that Morro's dead (again), Nya can finally have a moment of peace! But alas, I'm not through with her yet! This story's almost done but the torture isn't! Stick around for the final chapters & review!**


	8. Wish Granted

**The Ninja of Oz**

 **It's here! The penultimate chapter of this messed-up Nya torture porn. Morro may be gone but Nya's troubles aren't over. Witness a couple more hijinks & the Ninja of Oz's true identity (even if you all know it by now) so read!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Wish Granted

The ninjas were back in the Emerald City with Morro's broomstick. They eagerly presented the proof of their deed to the Ninja of Oz, awaiting their rewards.

"We got the broomstick so now, you'll finally take me home!" Nya presented the broomstick to the Ninja of Oz's looming face.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised you were able to even defeat him in the first place." The Ninja of Oz commended the ragtag bunch of misfits.

"But we did! Now you can give us what we came here for!" Cole exclaimed while the others got their hopes up.

"Not so fast!" The Ninja of Oz interrupted them, "I need some time to think this through. Come back… whenever I'm done."

"What!? Haven't I suffered enough already!?" Nya complained.

"Whatever I say goes!"

"If you really are the most powerful person in all of Oz, then you would've granted our wishes already!" Jay talked back.

"You dare to question the great and powerful Ninja of Oz!? I could've refused your requests or even killed you on the spot if I wanted!"

Meanwhile, Kai scampered off, noticing a curtain in the back of the chamber…

"Still! A promise is a promise! Being all-powerful isn't an excuse to back out on your promises!" The group still argued with the Ninja of Oz.

Kai pulled the curtains away and the Ninja of Oz's true identity was revealed to be none other than Lloyd. One by one, Nya and her companions noticed him operating the machine while the young ninja kept rambling on until he _finally_ realized his cover was blown.

"I knew it." The samurai said, not surprised by the reveal.

"Okay, fine. I'm not that good." The true Ninja of Oz sighed in defeat.

"Is this another one of your pranks, Lloyd?" Cole asked in annoyance.

"You've been playing us as fools the whole time?" Even Zane was just as upset as the ninja lion.

Jay just stood there with a blank expression until his eye started twitching. Everyone stood back as soon as the scarecrow opened his mouth.

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE- "

And the censors pretty much had a field day with Jay. We'll just skip right ahead to the end and that took, let's say a few days.

"…and that, sir, is why you're an ass…" Jay's voice was now extremely weak and raspy from all the nonstop yelling he did.

"Is he done now?" Cole asked, exasperated by the scarecrow's rants.

"You got me. The Ninja of Oz thing was all an act. But you all got tortured so I guess it's only fair that I'll give you what you want to compensate."

Lloyd reached into a cooler and pulled out an actual human brain and heart like it was nothing, much to Jay and Zane's horror.

"Oh my god!" They recoiled at the 'gifts' presented to them.

"What? You said you wanted a brain and a heart." Lloyd still acted like it was no big deal.

"I didn't mean LITERALLY!" The ninja scarecrow gagged at the sight of the organs.

"Also, how did you even get hold of actual human organs!?" Even the tin nindroid was horrified by Lloyd's 'gifts'.

"That doesn't matter. Do you want them or not?"

"Actually, we're good." Jay backed out on his wish with Zane nodding alongside him.

"And what about my cake!?" Cole whined.

"Just buy it yourself!" Lloyd handed the lion ninja a bunch of money to get him off his back.

"What about me!? How am I supposed to get home!?" Nya complained.

"Geez, you're a broken record." Lloyd rolled his eyes but still led her to the back of his lair.

"I came to the Land of Oz on this balloon and you can come with me because I'm leaving since everyone will know my identity by now." He showed the group a large hot air balloon.

"Wait. If that balloon's still operable, why didn't you leave earlier?" Zane asked.

"I'm just power-hungry." The Ninja of Oz shrugged.

"Who cares? I'm finally going home!" Nya hopped into the basket with Lloyd. After the months of torture in the hands of a sadistic authoress, she can finally catch a break.

Lloyd heated up the balloon and the basket finally lifted off the ground.

"Wait! Where's Kai!?" Nya realized something was amiss and searched for her brother.

The ninja dog had wandered off, trying to get more fangirls by acting all cute in front of them. His sister hopped off the balloon to retrieve him but by the time she got him, was too late. The balloon was too far away and Nya can do nothing but watch helplessly as her only ticket back to Ninjago was gone forever.

Nya simply stood there in silence, staring at Kai with a blank expression.

"Uh… you're not mad at me, are you…?" Kai whimpered.

The samurai suddenly shrieked like a banshee, grabbed Zane's axe from his hands and started chasing the spiky-furred dog, swinging the axe at him for ruining her one chance of returning to Ninjago. The other ninjas stood back, too terrified by Nya's wrath to help Kai.

Suddenly, a large bubble slowly descended upon the ninjas, saving Kai from a brutal death.

"Look! It's another deus ex machina!" Jay pointed at the bubble.

As soon as the bubble popped, Nya expected to see Pixal but this time, it was someone else.

"Skylor!? I thought Pixal would've come back!" Nya exclaimed.

"In the books, it's a different person. Besides, I needed something else to do besides being Kai's clichéd love interest." Skylor dismissed the samurai.

"Will you help me get home?"

"I don't have to."

"Oh come on! Is there anyone here that's actually USEFUL!?"

"You had the means to grant your wishes within you the whole time."

"What?"

"There's a reason why Morro wanted the ruby slippers. They're able to grant the wishes of the one who wears them."

Again, Nya stood still, processing everything Skylor told her until letting her temper fly again.

"So I basically went through all sorts of torture when I could've wished myself back to Ninjago the whole time!?" Nya exploded.

"If you did, then that wouldn't make for a good story, would it?" Skylor retorted.

"I didn't ask to be in this stupid story!"

"And neither did we. Life's not fair, deal with it."

"But how will the slippers get Nya home?" Zane interrupted, ending the argument.

"All you have to do is tap your heels together three times and keep saying 'There's no place like home'." Skylor told Nya.

"Doesn't that sound a bit clichéd?" Nya raised an eyebrow.

"Hey. I'm not the one making the rules here."

The samurai was too exhausted by all her suffering to make any more objections and was ready to go home but the ninjas interrupted her.

"Aren't you gonna say something to us, like 'goodbye' or 'I'll miss you'?" Jay asked, wanting Nya to tell him she'll miss him the most.

"Why would I say that? I'm gonna see you once I get out of here." The samurai answered flatly.

"Touché." Cole nodded.

Holding onto Kai, Nya tapped her heels together thrice and wished herself back home.

'I'll finally go home.' She repeated to herself while everyone and everything around her began to fade until everything went black.

* * *

 **And finally, Nya will wake up cuz there's no place like Ninjago! XD**

 **But still, there's one more chapter left & we'll see if karma finally catches up to Kai. Review!**


	9. No Place Like Ninjago

**The Ninja of Oz**

 **It's here. The finale to the product of a twisted loser's mind. It's always so bittersweet to finish a story. I also want to thank you all for putting up with all this bullshit like Nya and now, let's end this!**

* * *

Chapter 9: No Place Like Ninjago

The real ninjas stood watch over Nya ever since she was knocked out by Kai. As she slept upon her bed, the ninjas grew more concerned for her wellbeing. Several hours have passed yet she showed no signs of waking up.

"Come on, Nya. Please wake up…" Kai gently squeeze his sister's hand.

"Says the guy who did this to her in the first place." Cole sneered.

"It was an accident!" The fire ninja tried to defend himself.

"I'd be more concerned of how she'll react instead of being forgiven…" Jay added, knowing how fiery his girlfriend can get.

The ninjas' argument was interrupted by Nya mumbling in her sleep. They couldn't understand her but she seemed to be repeating something about 'going home'.

"Nya? Can you hear me?" Kai leaned over his sister.

"Shhhh! Don't disrupt her!" Zane pulled the fire ninja away to give Nya some space.

Nya continued to mumble and started to toss and turn.

"Should we do something?" Lloyd asked in concern.

Wu opened his mouth to answer his nephew but the fire ninja reacted before he could say anything.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP, DAMN YOU!" Kai shook Nya violently.

"Kai! Stop it!" The other ninjas tried to pry the hotheaded ninja away from his sister.

Nya's eyes suddenly opened and the very first thing she did is punch Kai right in the face though the ninjas didn't really feel much sympathy for him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Kai asked while clutching his nose. Obviously, there was a lot blood gushing from his nostrils and he can tell his nose was broken.

"That's for the nightmare you put me through!" Nya glared at him before realizing she was back in Ninjago. She was in her room in the Destiny's Bounty. Not only that but the ninjas watching over her were themselves rather than as Oz characters and the world wasn't sepia-toned.

At long last, she was home.

"What happened?" Lloyd was the first one to have enough backbone to speak to Nya.

"I was stuck in a twisted parody of the Wizard of Oz! It was torture! I thought I would never be able to escape!" The samurai rambled on.

"Was there anything you actually liked there?" Jay asked.

"It would've been a pleasant dream… except you were all there!" The awakened girl pointed at the ninjas accusingly.

"But you're here, now. There's nothing to worry about anymore." Cole tried to placate her.

"Well, I'm just glad I'm finally back here with you guys." She sighed.

Meanwhile, Kai was STILL not happy with what Nya did to him.

"You still punched me in the nose!" Kai complained.

"You're lucky I didn't put you in a coma!" Nya retorted.

"Now, now," Sensei Wu got in between the arguing siblings, "There's no use dwelling over the past. Nya, you should still get some rest."

"No thanks. I don't think I'll be going back to sleep anytime soon."

"But we're glad to have you back."

"I know I don't say it much, but I'm glad too. You're all practically my family and I'll never take you all for granted ever again. There's no place like home."

And so, the nightmare is finally over, Kai finally suffers for all the troubles he caused his sister, and most of all, Nya's back home where she belongs.

Truly, there's no place like Ninjago.

* * *

 **It's finally over. I want to say thank you to all of you who've stuck with me all the way to the end. Even to this day, your support mean so much to me. Thank you.**


End file.
